


Lie

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Current Events, Lies, Poetry, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: They say…This is a lie.I say…Is this a lie?
Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140710
Kudos: 5





	Lie

They say you have no power.  
They say there is nothing you can do.

This is a lie.

They say they are always right.  
They say they tell the truth.

This is a lie.

They say what you do is useless.  
They say it is wrong.

This is a lie.

I say that there is always something to do.  
I say that whatever it is, it will still help.

Is this a lie?

I say that no one is always right.  
I say that the truth will prevail.

Is this a lie?

I say that what we do is powerful.  
I say it is right.

Is this a lie?


End file.
